Going Away To College
by ANGELwithNOnameYET
Summary: Love is blooming for the gang as they go through college. And here are just some the few moments when they experience it. Naruhina Naruto Hinata I WANT REVIEWS NOW


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… or the products the characters are using.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto felt the cool autumn air fill his lungs as he breathed in deeply. He ran on the gravel drive that woun past the trees and towards the campus lake. It's still early morning so it's the perfect tie for a jog. But there's another reason why he's here.

And it had nothing to do with the exercise.

Naruto felt lucky that most things had been going smoothly for him, even though it went off in a rocky start. He had trouble back at registration for classes, his lessons were too damn boring and his dormate is none other than Uchiha Sasuke. And to add salt to the wound, the raven-haired Uchiha prodigy is has been making moves on his crush-since-highschool Haruno Sakura.

But then again, he was already over her now.

Anyway, now that he and his batch had been here for a couple of months he seemed to be getting used to Konoha College. Things are slowly going his way. He's finally getting used to the classes, he's over Sakura, and he's getting closer with his blocmates and as for girls…

He smiled as he thought of Hyuuga Hinata. It surprised how one can grow in a span of two monts. His mind drifted back to his highschool days where he remembered her as a shy, timid, little girl who would blush and look away when he layed eyes on her. Shifting back to the present, it was hard to associate that little girl with the younf woman she is now.

Behind him, he heard the rhythmic thumping of another runner making steady progress toward him. When he stopped and turned around, he blinked in surprise. Hinata was making her way towards him.

She was wearing s sweat-stained cyan baby T-Shirt from and white jogging pants from Adidas. Her long hair swaying at each step.

And two pleasant looking curves caught his eye.

Crap, his Biology Teacher Jiraiya was rubbing off on him in more ways than one. And the old man was also his sex-ed prof.

Shaking some naughty thoughts out of his head he managed to say:

"Hey, I was just thinking about you!"

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata felt a little guilty about leaving Sakura and the girls at Sorority Row, but the more she thought about rushing the less she thought she was interested. They were still freshmen and they have to be sophomores to join. Of course, they're only checking out the houses so they'll know which to join next year. She let the breeze brush her hair as she jogged towards the campus lake. Tenten always told her to let it grow as long as Neji's, it would catch guy's attentions. She was glad she took her advice. All those Palmolive products were worth it.

And it certainly got Naruto's attention.

Hmm, Naruto…

Her mind went back to the registration 2 months before…

2 months ago…

"_Name, please." The registrar said._

_Hinata looked up, flustered. "Uh – Hyuuga Hinata?"_

_The registrar smiled crookedly. "Are you asking or telling me?"_

"_Telling – I guess."_

"_Then you're in the wrong line. G and H is the next one over. This is E and F."_

_The next line was so long it trailed out the field-house doors. "Can't I jus register here anyway?" Hinata pleaded._

_The registrar shrugged. "Those are the rules. And there are signs everywhere. Most people use them. Step aside please. Next!"_

_As Hinata slinked away, she wanted to crawl under a rock. She was sure everyone was staring at her, so she forced to smile as thought she knew exactly what she was doing. _

_Maybe I need to start over, she wondered. Go back home and pretend that today never happened._

_But it was a stupid idea. What would father say?_

_After an hour of registering, she was back outside, leaning against a tree and looking at the sky trying not to cry._

"_Not so easy, isn't it." A voice said behind her._

_The voice gentle and courteous. And also familiar. _

"_Yeah…" she shrugged._

_She heard a gentle laugh. "I was behind you, also in the wrong line. I was an hour late. It's the story of my life."_

_Hinata turned around and was surprised as she realized who it was she was talking to._

"_Naruto-kun?"_

_Her old highschool crush was standing right before her. The blond was wearing a bright orange Fox T-shirt and some baggy jeans from Echo. A pendant with a nine-tailed fox hangiong from his neck. His hair was a bit longer now. His sapphire blue eyes still sparkling with the life she remembered. _

"_Hinata-chan. It's great to see you again."_

_What? He remembers my name? She thought._

'_Great to see you again?' Does this mean that he remembers her? She didn't think that he knew she even existed._

"_Naruto-kun…" she managed to say. There goes the stutter again. And she began to play with her fingers. These were her usual habits when he's around. And so was the sudden rush of heat to her cheeks. _

_And she felt a hand holding hers._

_She looked up and saw that he was closer to her. She wondered if he can feel the violent thumping of her heart from this close. As he spoke, she felt his breath fan across her face while smelling the scent of breath mint mixing with the smell of Axe body spray._

"_Hey, don't be so tense. You're making me nervous too."_

_And she could see him turn pink._

"_Iruka-sensei told me that this is going to be the best four years of my life. But the last few days have been anything but for me. How about you?"_

_Her mood seemed to lighten a bit. At least she isn't the only bummer here at Konoha College._

"_Y-y-yeah, I-I had a r-rough start, too." She couldn't help stuttering._

"_Well, what about the classes you got?" he asked._

"_Well, c-cooking class with P-prof. Yuhi Kurenai was all I got."_

"_Well, for me. I have to take Advanced Latin for some of my courses. Prof. Hatake Kakashi is head of that class. But instead of teaching us Latin, all he does is sit in front of the classroom and read that dirty book of his. And he is always late. Oh, yeah. Check this out." He stepped away from her and went into a classic Shakespearean pose. He recited a few lines that could have been Latin. _

_Hinata giggled a bit, she couldn't help but notice how funny he was. That is, when he's not playing pranks._

"_Do you really act?"_

"_Wwwwelll…, only a bi- Hey! That's the most you ever said to me without stuttering!"_

"_I did?" she blushed even more._

_And so did Naruto._

"_Yeah, tell you what. Hows about we drown our sorrows in some ramen at the cafeteria. It always works for me."_

"_W-what? Y-you mean that you want to go out with me?"Her heart felt like it grew a couple of wings and flew._

_Naruto quickly whirled around, then around again, like a dog chasing his tail._

"_I don't see anyone else standing here." He said, giving her one of his trademark grins._

_Hinata couldn't believe her luck. After what happened in the past few days, this was the last thing she expected t occur. Naruto wants to go out with her! She can die happy now._

"_There's nothing right now that can make me happier, Naruto-kun." And the dreary events the happened in the Reg hall was forgotten as she fell into step besides him._

"Hey, I was just thinking bout you!" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Hinata looked ahead and saw him.

Naruto was wearing a bright yellow Nike sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts. Along with a head and arm bands with the same logo. And so was his shoes. He looked like he was endorsing the brand. Like those models in sports magazines.

And she felt a surge of adrenaline that didn't have anything to do with running.

**Naruto's POV**

Hey, yourself." He heard her say as she slowed to a stop in front of him. And he caught the scent of vanillas as she got closer.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Just jogging around." He was actually lying. He needed an excuse to be around her. "So what's up? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Not much. Just the frat and sorority rushing. Sakura and the others are at Sorority Row checking it out."

"You're not rushing?"

Not for me. I'm afraid that becoming a part of one sorority will isolate me from those who aren't in it. I think I'd rather feel a part of the whole university."

For a quiet girl, she sure has a way with words. And she's finally over the stutter.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Nah. Who needs being part of a brotherhood when I still have friends like you?" Then, he realized how awkward it seemed compared to her's. It seemed more like a cheap pick-up line.

Even so, he still noticed that she blushed when he said that. Score!

"Hey, earth to Hinata." He tried to break her from the blushing reverie she was in. "Are you done hyperventilating?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah." And if it was possible, she blushed even more.

Heh, she can be so cute sometimes.

"Anyways, you got plans for this afternoon?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"Even college students need a break once in a while. The new movie 'A Cinderella Story' is showing at the mall a few blocks away from the campus. Want to watch it with me?"

Naruto didn't miss the look on her face.

"You got a deal."

**OWARI: THE END**


End file.
